Howling for you
by ElsaJasmine
Summary: Kyla Harris moves to La Push to live with her grandma after her parents tragic death. She is broken inside, but can a certain werewolf fix that? An imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyla's p.o.v**  
I dragged my suitcase behind me as I walked through the small airport. I searched for my grandma in the small crowd of people and eventually saw her standning near the exit. I smiled and started walking faster, she noticed me and smiled back at me.  
"Grandma!" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much"  
She hugged me back and I breathed in the familiar sent of her perfume.  
"I've missed you too sweetie" she let go of me and looked me over. "You've grown since I last saw you". she smiled and grabbed my suitcase from my hand.  
"Yeah, that's what time does to you" I joked as we started walking to her car.

My name is Kyla Harris, I'm 17 years old, and I've just moved from California to a small place in Washington called La Push. You see, my parents just died and I am going to live with my grandma. My parents died in a car crash a month ago.

Grandma stopped the car outside of her house and helped me carry my bags inside her small house. It was a white, cute, two storey house, with a little garden, it suited me well and I knew I would like it here. The weather would take a while to get used to though. I didn't really like rain, and for someone who has lived her whole life in sunny California it is a big change to move to a place where it rains ninety percent of the year.  
"Your room is upstairs, first door to the left. I hope you don't think it's too small" grandma said as she set my bags down in the small hallway. I nodded and carried my stuff upstairs to the room that would be mine. It was cute. Small, but cute. White walls, a small desk in the corner, curtains in the window with small flowers on and a picture on the wall next to a wardrobe. It fitted me well, and I smiled as I noticed the small book case above the desk. My books would fit perfectly there. I started unpacking my clothes and hang them in the wardrobe and then went downstairs to eat dinner with grandma.  
"So, nervous about going to school?" she asked as we were watching TV after dinner.  
"Yeah, a little" I confessed. I knew that La Push High was a very small school so I was positive that people would stare at the new student. Wich was me.  
"You sure you want to start right away? You could wait a week if you wanted to" she sounded concerned.  
"No, I want to get started right away". I smiled and gave her a hug as I stood up. "I think I'm gonna go to bed, see ya tomorrow grams" and with that, I walked upstairs and got to bed, praying that I would like the school.

**Sooo, what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - At first sight

I woke up in the morning with an uneasy feeling in my gut. I tried to ignore it as I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Grandma was already in the kitchen, breakfast ready on the table.  
"Good morning sweetie, sleep well?" she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah" was all I could say. I was still feeling a little weird, well, nervous. I ate a sandwich and drank a glass of juice quickly and then hurried outside. I waved at my grandma as I got into her car, wich I got to borrow to be able to drive to school. The feeling in my stomach was still there.

I was one of the first students at the school, wich meant I was very early. I parked my car and walked inside, went and got my schedule and searched for my locker. I stuffed my bag inside and then went to the first class I was going to have, English. Since I was there so early the classroom was nearly empty, but there was a group of girls sitting in the back of the room, talking and laughing. I sat down at a random table and started looking out the window. One by one the students started to come into the classroom. I noticed two guys who looked very intimidating and avoided looking at them too long. They were huge! As in muscles and hight. Both of them had raven black hair and honestly, they were pretty hot. They sat down in the back and kept joking and laughing about something random. I turned back to the looking out the window until the teacher walked in.  
"Good morning students!" She smiled. She looked very nice and was very young. My first thought was that I would like her. That was until...  
"I guess you've all already noticed that we have got a new student here today" she looked at me and I felt everyones attention turning to me. I felt myself blush slightly.  
"Why don't you introduce yourself?" she gave an encouraging smile and I cleared my throat.  
"Yeah, err, my name is Kyla... I just moved here..." What the hell was I suppose to say?  
"Where did you live before?" someone asked.  
"California" I answered quietly.  
"Cool!" the guy that asked the question said. I smiled shyly. And I was happy when the teacher started the lesson.

My next class was history and that went similar as the English class. Lunch came and I went and got food, and I panicked slightly as I realized I didn't know where I would sit.  
"California!" Someone yelled. I recognized the voice as the guy from my English class. I turned to look at him, he was sitting with a group of boys and girls and he was smiling at me.  
"You can sit here" he gestured to the seat in front of him. I thankfully walked over to the table and sat down. The guy, whose name was Ryan, introduced me to his friends, whose names I had already forgotten. They all seemed nice though.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" he asked.  
"Well, it's been good so far. My next class is P.E though so I guess the whole day won't be so great" I said and took a sip of my soda.  
"Don't like P.E huh?" He smiled. "Good thing I'm in that class then"  
I smiled back at him and then kept eating.

I glansed around the cafeteria and noticed those huge guys from earlier. They were sitting with a bunch of equally large boys and joked around and laughed like a pack of wolves.  
"Hey Ryan, who are those guys?" I asked and pointed to their table. He looked to where I pointed.  
"Oh them. Yeah, they're the 'La Push gang'" He explained. I raised an eyebrow. A gang? In La Push? Yeah right.  
"They look like they're on drugs" I muttered.  
"Well they probably are" he laughed.

Ryan followed me to P.E and then we both went to get changed. And because I was so lucky, we were going to play basket ball. I sighed. I hated basket ball. Well, I hated all kinds of sports, but still. I was not pleased by the fact that some of the guys of the so called La Push gang was there. Huge guys plus sports. Yeah, no. We were all sitting at the bleachers as the teacher talked abut something I didn't pay attention to, I just kept glansing at the large guys. Silly, I know. The teacher splitted us in to two teams, Ryan threw me an encouraging smile as we walked to our seperate team mates.

Two of the big guys were in my teams and they seemed to have a discussion about something that irritated one of them.  
"Jared you're such an idiot". one of them sighed in frustration. "I'm telling you, I won the bet since the two minutes were over!"  
The other guy, whom I assumed was Jared, laughed bitterly.  
"Shut up Paul, I won, there was 30 seconds left, learn how to count" the Paul guy looked pissed but let the subject go.  
"Come on now, team, focus!" a small girl to my left yelled and we all looked at her. "Ya'll just a bunch of kids, or ya gonna play?" I had to hold back my laughter. This girl wasn't intimidating at all, and yet, everyone listened.

A few minutes later we started playing. I tried to stay away as much as possible since I was really bad at playing. The Jared guy looked over at me suddenly.  
"Are you gonna play or just stand there?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"I-I will" I studdered. He was scary. I tried my best at playing but it wasn't good. At all.

At one point the ball landed right in front of me and I grabbed it quickly and looked around for a team mate. I only saw that Paul guy and turned to throw at him. That's when our eyes met, and my breath got cought in my throat. He seemed to have the same reaction as I. His face turned from confusion, to shock, and then to something that looked like... admiration? Love? I felt the ball being removed from my hands by someone, but I couldn't care less.

"California? Hello, earth to Kyla!" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Ryan who looked at me like I was crazy. "You're weird, you know that?" he laughed.  
I noticed that the game was over and I couldn't see Paul anymore. And for some reason, that made me feel empty. What. The. Hell.

**It took a while, but now we have our Paul! Please review! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 - Gravity

**Paul's P.O.V**

School was shit as always. I hated Sam for forcing me to go, because if it was up to me, I would be running around on four legs in the woods right now. Sam just didn't want our new... situation, to affect our education. And you can't ignore an alpha's command.

After lunch, me and Jared walked to P.E and I was relieved to be able to move and run a little. Other than those boring classes where I just got to sit by a table, but at least I got to sleep.

We were playing basket ball today, one of my favorite sports. After the teacher divided us in to teams, me and Jared kept on arguing about that supid bet we'd made at lunch. He was such an idiot, and no, I was not a sore loser.

"Come on now, team, focus!" I looked down to my right and saw a small girl standing there with a scowl on her face. "Ya'll just a bunch of kids, or ya gonna play?" I rolled my eyes. Lynn Thomas. We went to kindergarten together, and she had always been like this, taking everything super serious. What a dork.

We started playing and I was actually having fun. Except for the fact that I had to hold back a lot of my strenght, wich I never had to when playing with my pack.  
I threw the ball in the basket and my team mates gave me high fives, of course I wouldn't have missed, I'm a supernatural fricking werewolf with inhuman abilities.

I saw the ball being thrown in the air and followed it with my eyes as it landed in front of a girl I had never seen before. Huh, she must be new.  
She picked it up and looked around a little, a nervous expression on her face. That's when our eyes locked, and my whole world shifted. I was like earth stopped spinning and nothing in the whole world mattered but her. And she was standing there, right in front of me! My imprint.

She was looking at me as well, a confused look on her face. She was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes that stared intently in to mine. I could look at her all day.

Someone grabbed the basket ball from her small hands and waved a hand in front of her face.  
"California? Hello, earth to Kyla!" it was that idiot Ryan Miller. I furrowed my eyebrows. Kyla, that was her name. My angel's name. "You're weird, you know that?" he laughed at her. I had to surpress a small growl, no one gets to talk to my imprint like that. Wait what? I didn't even know her yet! This is crazy, I don't care about girls, I'm more of a love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. Shit. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and it felt just like guilt.

She looked at him and smiled nervously. She was so cute. I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Paul, let's go" it was Jared. "Dude, what's wrong?" he looked to were I was staring and then back to my face.  
"No way, dude. You imprinted?" he sounded amused and shocked at the same time. Of course, after all the times I had mocked him for being so whipped by Kim, he would get back ten times as worse.  
"Shut up, let's just go" I muttered and walked away. Away from my angel. Kyla.

**So weird writing from Paul's p.o.v but I hop I did well? Please review xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Acting out

Kyla's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I sighed and sat up in bed. It was too good to be true to have one good day without everything coming back the next. I debated against going to school and staying home, but decided I might as well go. It was only my second day and I didn't want to miss too much.

I got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie, then I walked in to the bathroom to put on some make up. I gasped as I saw my face in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess.

"Well aren't I a beauty" I muttered to myself as I started brushing through my tangled hair. I must have tossed and turned a lot during the night, something I always did when I dreamt about my parents. Well, mostly my dad.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
"So, did you get any new friends yesterday?" my grandma asked as I was eating my sandwich.  
"Yeah, well I think so. I met this Ryan guy, he was pretty nice". my thought drifted off to Paul, but he didn't count. I hadn't talked to him.  
"Oh, Ryan Miller? He's a nice kid". of course grandma knew who he was. This was a small place, everyone knew eachother.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and went out to the car. This time I wasn't so early at school so there weren't as much parking spots available. I managed to park my car between a giant truck and a small volvo. At least I thought it was a volvo. I don't know cars.

As I was walking to my locker I noticed Jared, Paul and their other huge friends standing by what I assumed was their lockers. They were talking in low voices and went quiet as I walked by them. They were all staring at me. I blushed and looked down at the ground and hurried towards my own locker. I felt their eyes on me the whole time though.

My first class was biology, a subject I hated. I noticed an empty desk and sat down with a sigh. My headache was as annoying as ever. A girl later walked in the sat down next to me. She turned to look at me and stretched her hand out.  
"Hi, I'm Lynn Thomas. You're Kyla, right?" she smiled. I shook her hand.  
"Hi. Yeah, I'm Kyla Harris" I returned her smile. "Nice to meet you" I let go of her hand and she started talking about something.

I recognized her as that girl from P.E that yelled at the team. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, and when suddenly Paul walked in to the classroom I sure as hell was not listening. Hot damn, that guy was good looking. Our eyes met and his face broke out in a huge smile. Was it because of me? I couldn't bring myself to smile back, my brain was having a melt down. Oh god, was his smile perfect or what?

He sat down by the desk in front of me and I kept staring at the back of his head.  
"Kyla?" I snapped out of it.  
"What?" I looked at Lynn. She was smiling at me.  
"Nothing, you just seemed lost"

The teacher walked in an started the lesson and I started to doodle on my notebook.  
"So you'll have to pair up in groups of two for this little project" the teacher said and snapped her fingers to get everyones attention. "Go on, pair up" she repeated and started to write somehing on the board.

I saw Paul turning around in his seat to face me with a small smile on his face. Wow, his teeth were perfect.  
"So, Kyla" my heart started to beat faster at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. Was I crazy or what? "Do you wanna work together?" he said hesitantly.  
"Sure I-" I was interrupted by a small cough.  
"Sorry, she's working with me" I turned to look at Lynn in surprise. She was glaring at Paul.  
"Oh, well I guess" I mumbled. "Sorry, maybe another time" I blushed. This was the first time talking to him. Was I starting to have a crush on this guy? It sure as hell looked like it.

Paul nodded and then turned back around and I looked questioning at Lynn. She moved her face close to my ear.  
"A little advice" she whispered. "Stay away from that guy" and then she turned back to her notebook.

I glanced at Paul and saw him tense up a bit. Of course, I thought. A hot guy like him would only be out for one thing. I would be have been foolish to think something else.

Lynn and I started to work on the project but I couldn't concentrate. Not because of Paul, I tried not to think about him, but because of my headache that refused to go away.

"So Kyla, why did you move here?" Lynn suddenly asked as she was writing some stuff down. I thought about it for a while. It would be an awkward conversation if I brought up my dead parents, wouldn't it?  
"I, uh, I am living with my grandma" I said and hoped she wouldn't ask why. I'd rather not talk about my parents. I didn't want to break down in the middle of class. Of course I had no such luck.

"Why? Where's your parents?" she asked and looked up from her notebook. I swallowed and tried to look like nothing was wrong.  
"Well there was a car accident, they didn't make it" I tried to sound casual. But who can be casual about their parents death?

She stared at me with wide eyes. Great.  
"Oh god, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said, frantic.  
"It's ok" I smiled. "You didn't know" I went back to writing in my notebook.

"Paul, are you ok?" I heard a guy say. I looked up at Paul and saw that he was shaking slightly and he was gripping the table really hard. He stood up suddenly and stormed out of the classroom. Wow, that was weird? I had a feeling that something was not normal about this guy, and I was not about to let it go.

When lunch finally came I looked around to see if I could find Lynn anywhere. I was hoping that I could be friends with her.  
"California!" that sounded all too familiar. I turned around and was not surprised as I saw Ryan waving at me and pointing to the seat in front of him, just like yesterday. I smiled and walked over to him.

"You know, I wish you could stop calling me that" I said with a smile as I sat down. To be honest, it was fun to have a nickname, a very weird one, but still. I had never had much friends growing up and was happy that someone noticed me.

"You can wish all you want, it's staying" he smirked. I giggled and started eating. "So, what are you doing friday night?" he asked casually.  
"No plans, why?" was he asking me out? I liked him, but only as a friend. I need friends, I can't be lonely again.  
"There's a bonfire on the beach and we're all going" he gestured to his friend at the table. "We want you to come, if you want to of course" he added. I smiled, relieved.

"That sounds like fun!" I answered happily.

This day was better than the last one. I got to know Ryan's friends a little bit better and I had a feeling that we would be great friends. There was four girls, Sophie, Trisha, Julie and Beth. and three guys plus Ryan, their names were Chris, Brad and Alexander. I learned that Julie and Brad were dating and I had to admit, they were a cute couple. I wondered if I would ever have that...

I couldn't stop thinking of what had happened in biology though, when Paul had run out. I was angry at myself for not being able to stop thinking about him.

**I hope you like it! The next chapter will be more Paul, I promise. Please review! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 - Painful memories

**Kyla's P.O.V**

I didn't see Paul at school for the next two days. So I guess he just wasn't there. I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with his sudden outburst on Tuesday. At Friday it was raining heavily and I couldn't borrow grandma's car because she needed it, so I had to take the bus.

As I was standing by the bus stop a car drove up and stopped right next to me. I recognized the car as that giant truck I had parked next to that one time. I was shocked as the driver stretched across his seat and opened the passenger door, and I saw that it was none other than Paul. I groaned inside. I probably looked like a drowned cat.

"Get in!" he yelled. I did as he said and jumped in to the huge car and closed the door. I felt myself blush and cursed under my breath. I was sooo lucky. Not.

"What are you doing out in the rain? You could get sick!" he sounded angry. Why the hell would he be angry, he didn't even know me. He started driving towards school.

"I was w-wating for the b-bus" it came out as a studder since I was freezing.

"Without an umbrella?" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I frowned as I looked up at him.  
"I c-couldn't find one, and I d-didn't want to miss t-the bus" I tried to sound angry but failed. I froze as I saw him put his arm around my shoulders, but got more shocked by the fact that his arm was burning hot!

"Do you have a fever or something?" I asked without thinking. He focused on the road.

"No, genes" he answered casually. I just nodded and turned to look out the window. This was so awkward. His arm was around me for god's sake.

He parked the car at school and got out of the car. Before I could open the door he was already standing there holding it open for me. How did he get there so fast? He was holding his jacket above our heads as we ran in to school to avoid the rain. I turned to look at him when we were inside.

"Thanks for the ride. You didn't have to" I blushed. God, what's wrong with me. I don't have to blush all the time. Jesus.  
"No problem. Just take an umbrella next time okay?" he smirked. I felt myself blush even more.  
"Will do" I mumbled as I started walking to my locker. Oh my god, I am such an awkward human.

The rest of the school day was nothing special. I had one class with Paul though but except for him smiling at me when he walked in, nothing else happened. It was strange though, I felt almost happy that he was back in school, even though it had just been two days. This crush was not going to end well...

As school ended the rain seemed to have done the same. I was happy to know that I would be able to wait for the bus without more embarrassing scenarios. As I was walking out of school I saw Ryan, Beth and Alexander standing by one of their cars. Ryan looked up at me as I approached them.  
"Cali-"  
"No!" I interrupted him. "Don't go there!" I said and laughed. He smiled.

"Kyla" he said. "you haven't forgotten the bonfire tonight, right?" he asked and put his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but compare it to how I felt when Paul had put his arm around my shoulders, this was so different, I just wanted to shrug it off of me. But I didn't.

"Of course I haven't, I'm looking forward to it." I answered with a smile.  
"Great, we'll pick you up at seven" Alexander said and looked at me. I really like Alexander. He was almost a copy of Ryan so I definitely liked him, since Ryan was an awesome friend.

As I came home I walked up to my room and threw my bag on my bed. I started looking through my closet. What the hell do I wear to a bonfire? I had only been to bonfires in California but the weather was so different.

I put on some music as I was working on this hard task and froze when I heard a loud howl. That sounded really close. I had never thought about the fact that there could be wolves around here. This was so different from California.

I tried to forget it and kept going through my closet. As I was listening to the music I suddenly dropped the shirt I was holding in my hands as a certain song came on. You know when you hear song and it brings back a memory from some other time? Well, that's what happened. I fell to my knees as the memories flooded through my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kyla. Come here sweetheart" my father's voice sounded sweet and kind, but I knew that was not the case. I was too scard to ignore him so I walked in to the living room where he was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand. _

_"What?" I asked in a low voice. He looked at me and patted the seat next to him on the couch. I walked over slowly and sat down, a bit away from him. Mom wasn't home so I didn't know what he would do._

_"Sweetie, come closer, I don't bite" he said and gestured for me to come closer. I did as I was told and moved closer to him. He turned the tv off and turned to me. _

_"Your mom told me you got an F on your math test" he said. His face was close to mine and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I shuddered. "Is that true?" he asked in a calm voice. _

_I nodded slowly. He always got mad when I did bad in school. I guess he was ashamed of me. _

_He stood up and I got scared of what he was going to do. He grabbed my arm in a tight grip and dragged me up from the couch forcefully. I could already feel a bruise forming on my arm. He looked me straight in the eyes and before I could react he had hit me across the face, hard. I felt tears run down my face and I looked down at the floor._

_"Look at me" he said. I kept looking at the floor. "Look at me!" he repeated louder and grabbed a fistfull of my hair and forced me to look at him. _

_"You won't embarrass this family again, got it?" he said as he stared in to my eyes. _

_"Y-yes" I mumbled as more tears filled my eyes._  
_"Good" he breathed as he pushed me down on to the floor. I stared up at him, frightened. I felt a sharp pain against my ribs and a loud scream filled my ears. My scream. No one could probably hear it though. Not the neighbors, not anyone. He always turned the radio on full volume so my screams would be drowned. _

_I tried to focus on the music as I lay there in pain and watched my father walk out of the room. _

_*End of flashback*_

I felt tears streaming down my face and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. The music was still playing and I couldn't manage to get up and turn it off. I still heard the words and the melody and the memories kept replaying in my head.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses _  
_For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails _  
_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is _  
_And lay you down on a bed of roses_

I sobbed as the music died out and the sound of a second howl sounded in the distance.

**A little more dramatic than the other chapters maybe? The bonfire will have to wait until the next chapter though! Please review! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Jealousy

**Paul's P.O.V**

I was running around in the forest, patrolling. My mind was somewhere else completely though. Kyla was always the center of my thoughts.  
_"You can leave now Paul. Embry and Seth are phasing soon and it's pretty calm."_ Sam's voice spoke to my mind.

I changed my course and started running towards Kyla's house. It had not been hard to find out where she was living. Not just because this is a small place, but because of the pull I could feel towards her. As I was getting closer to her house I stopped near the edge of the forest so I had a good view over the house.

I thought about what I had heard that day in biology class, about her parents being dead and all. I just couldn't handle it. The thought of her being sad and hurting. It was too much, I hadn't been able to stay in the classroom and had to run out of the school so I could phase.

I sat down on the ground and listened to see if I could hear where in the house she was. I could hear music upstairs and when I listened closely I heard tiny sobs that made my heart ache. She was crying. Why was she crying? My imprint was in pain and all I wanted to do was to hold her in my arms and protect her from the world. I couldn't do that and the pain in my chest increased.

I stood up and howled in pain.

**Kyla's P.O.V**

"Kyla! Your friends are here!" grandma yelled from downstairs. I walked out of my room and went to get my jacket. I had chosen a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a cardigan on top. Simple but cute. I had also put on a small amount of make-up and had curled my hair a bit. I didn't want to look like had just had a break down.

"Bye grandma, I'll be home before midnight. I think" I kissed her cheek and ran outside to the waiting car. Ryan was driving and Alexander was in the passenger seat. I got in the back seat and Ryan started to drive.

"What's up California? You ready for a crazy night or what?" Ryan sounded excited and smiled at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, totally" I lied and put on a not so convincing smile. He didn't seem to notice anything was wrong though, and for that I was thankful.

He parked the car by the beach and we got out. I saw a small bonfire and a group of people and we started walking towards them. Alexander and Ryan almost ran there and I smiled. They were like two excited puppies.

"Kyla!" I saw Lynn running towards me and she threw her arms around me in a hug.  
"Hey Lynn" I said and hugged her back. I wasn't really used to friends who hugged me. Or anyone hugging me.

"I'm so glad you came! Here, have something to drink" she gave me a red plastic cup and I took it. "It's non-alcoholic, I don't drink, I hope that's ok" she added in a low voice. I was relieved. I hated alcohol.

"That's okay" I smiled and took a sip of the drink. Lynn and I went and sat down on a log by the fire and she started to talk in her usual bubbly voice.

The fire was so pretty in the darkness. I enjoyed looking at it. When I looked up I noticed a few guys who just arrived. Not any guys, but Paul and his friends.  
"Oh joy" I heard Lynn mutter. "No bonfire without the La Push gang"

I looked at the guys again. To be honest, they didn't look like a gang. And from what I'd experienced with Paul, they seemed nice.

"Why do you hate them so much?" I asked and looked at Lynn. She sighed.  
"They think they're better than everyone else. But they're not. And that Paul guy has the worst temper I've ever seen" I raised an eyebrow at her. "No but really, I just hate them"

I let the subject go and took another sip of my drink. Ryan walked over to where we were sitting and sat down next to me. He threw an arm over my shoulders and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I tried to hold it together though. This was Ryan, my friend, he wouldn't hurt me. I tensed up a bit though, and I saw Paul looking at us with rage in his eyes. Weird.

"Hey California" Ryan said, he wasn't too drunk, yet. "You wanna dance?" he asked. Someone had brought a wireless radio wich was playing loud music. Music I hated. Ugh.

"No thanks, but feel free to dance alone" I joked. He laughed.

"Don't be boring, Kyla. Come on" He stood up and grabbed my hand. I sighed.  
"Fine, but only because it's you" I laughed. He smiled proudly and dragged me a bit away from the fire. We started to dance slowly but mostly we laughed at how awkward it was. None of us knew how to dance, obviously.

I glanced around the beach and noticed that Paul was staring at us. He looked irritated and I looked away. Lynn had said he had a bad temper. I didn't want to piss him off by staring. The song changed then, and I felt my heart almost stop. No. Not here. Please not here.

Ryan noticed me stopping.  
"Kyla, what's wrong?" he asked and looked at me concerned. I cleared my throat.  
"Nothing, I just felt weird. I don't wanna dance anymore" I answered and tried to block the sound of the music out.  
"Okay" Ryan said, but still looked a bit concerned. We walked back to the fire and sat down. Ryan put his arm back around my shoulders and I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated. But he was a good friend.

Paul was still looking at us and I felt myself blush, wich I often did when looking at him.

A few hours later the fire was burning out and everyone started to leave. Since Ryan had been drinking and Alexander had go home with someone else, I was the one who had to drive. We started walking towards his car but was stopped by Paul who stepped infront of us.

"Where are you going?" he asked and looked at me, then at Ryan. Ryan stepped infront of me a bit, for some reason.

"We're going home, move" he said and tried to walk past him.

"I didn't ask you" Paul snapped. I looked at him, confused.

"We are going home, could you please move" I said in a low voice. I didn't want a fight between Paul and Ryan. Paul stared at me and it looked like he was debating with himself for a while.

"I'll drive you" he finally said. Ryan raised an eyebrow.  
"I think she's capable of driving, so no thanks" he said and took my hand and started walking.

We got to the car and I started driving away. As I looked out the car window I saw Paul standing at the parking lot, hands balled into fists and a sad look on his face. I tried to ignore the sad feeling I got when looking at him and focused on driving. La Push only seemed crazier and crazier.

**What's happening between Ryan and Kyla? Hmm... Please review! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 - The truth always comes out

**Kyla's P.O.V**

Two weeks went by quickly and uneventful. Paul wasn't at school for the most of the time, but when he was, he looked at me every time we were in the same room. He didn't have the same look on his face though. He looked...worried. About what, I did not know.

Just like I had thought I became good friends with Ryan's friends, and I was happier than I'd been in a while. Lynn and I only met in class but she was still a good friend. I was a little uncomfortable by the fact that she knew about my parents but she never brought it up so that was good.

On Monday, my fourth week at La Push High, everything went straight to hell though. I was standing by my locker, taking my english book out when I heard someone approach.

"Hi Kyla" Ryan was leaning against the locker next to mine with his hands in his pockets.  
"What's up Ryan?" I said as I was shutting my locker. He looked at me and frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, he sounded almost hurt. "I thought you knew you could trust me" he mumbled. I looked at him confused. What was he talking about?

"I don't really know what you're talking-"  
"About your parents" he interrupted me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I stopped dead in my tracks. How did he found out about that?

"Who told you about that?" I asked. He stopped too and locked at me with sad eyes.  
"That chick from your biology class, Lynn or something" he answered and shrugged. "But why? Do you not trust me?"

I couldn't speak. She had told him that my parents were dead! I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want people to treat me any different. I didn't want to be the girl with the dead parents.

"Kyla? Look, I'm sorry, I get it. You don't wanna talk about. Come on, let's get to class. We have P.E" he grabbed my hand when I didn't answer and dragged me to P.E.

I felt hurt, betrayed and most of all furious! I thought we were friends! I felt tears burning in my eyes but I refused to let them out. As we were waiting for the teacher I sat down on a bench and tried to think of something else. I looked up at Paul who was talking to his friend Jared and almost as if he knew I was looking at him his eyes locked with mine.

He gave a small smile and a little wave wich I returned. I hadn't talked to him since that bonfire thing, but he didn't seem to hate me. I felt someone sit down next to me and arms being wrapped around me tightly.

"I am so sorry Kyla, you know you can talk to me right?" the person let me go and I saw Beth sitting there looking at me with sad eyes, and Sophie sitting next to her. What the hell? They also know? I stared at them.

"Yeah, thanks" I mumbled and looked down. Did everyone know now?

"Do you miss them much?" I looked at Sophie and felt a sudden urge to slap the stupid blonde across the face. And I wasn't really a violent person. What the hell kinda question was that?

"You're asking me if I miss my dead parents?" I struggled to keep my voice from shaking, I was so angry. My mom and dad...

I stood up and without looking back I walked out. When I was outside I started running, and I heard someone running behind me. It had to be Beth or Sophie, so I turned around to scream at them.

"What do you want!?" I screamed. Then I saw who it was. It was neither Beth nor Sophie. It was Paul. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Oh" I mumbled as I looked at him. He approached me slowly.

"Are... Are you ok?" he asked, hesitantly. I looked down. Then I felt his hand under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. I felt those stupid tears run down my face.

"Kyla, please talk to me" he murmured. I tried to blink away the tears but with no success. Without another word he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to his chest. I breathed in his woodsy scent and felt myself relax slightly. I calmed down a bit and took a deep breath.

He let me a go and grabbed both of my hands instead.  
"C'mon" he said and started walking towards the forest. We didn't walk deep in to the forest so I could still see the school. We sat down on a fallen tree and he let go of my hands.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked in a low voice as I looked in to his beautiful eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked and gave me a small smile. "I really like you Kyla, if you haven't noticed." I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"I like you too" I mumbled. And as soon as I said it I realized how true that was. I really liked him.

"So" he finally said. "talk to me. What's going on?" he said and grabbed my small hand in his large one.

**The next chapter will be more Paul and Kyla confessions you guys! Just wait for it! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 - Getting closer

**Kyla's P.O.V**

"It's just that no one knows what it's like..." I said nervously. "And I don't even know how I am supposed to feel"

Paul nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"I miss my mom" I said and my voice cracked at the end. I took another shaky breath and Paul squeezed my hand. "I miss her so much, and I don't know what to do" I started to cry again and I couldn't even bring myself to feel embarrassed about crying in front of Paul.

"And I feel so guilty..." I mumbled. Paul frowned.  
"Why? Because you miss her? I don't understand" his eyes were filled with sadness. And how could he understand? I felt guilty. The only feeling that was stronger than my sadness was my guilt. It was eating me up from the inside.

"Because of my dad... Because I don't know..." I couldn't go on. I couldn't tell him. No one knew about how my father treated me and I just couldn't tell him. How was I supposed to feel about my father's death? He'd been beating me and abusing me since I was ten, and now he was dead. I couldn't bring myself to miss him, and for that I felt guilty.

"What about your dad? What's wrong?" he sounded confused. I sighed.  
"Nothing" I answered. "It's complicated" I looked up at him. "I don't want to cry anymore, I want to move on." I finally said and managed to smile slightly.

He returned my smile and stood up.  
"We should go back, we've already missed P.E and I don't want you to miss anymore" he said, still holding my hand. I smiled and followed him back to the school.

The day ended pretty fast and when I walked out of the school I saw Paul standing by his car and waving at me. I walked over and smiled at him and was surprised when he hugged me. I hugged him back and felt happy.

"Let me give you a ride" he offered and opened the passengers door.  
"Thank you" I smiled and got in to the car.

He started driving and I turned on the radio.  
"I love this song!" I squealed as Iron Maiden's afraid to shoot strangers was playing. He smiled at me.  
"Really? I didn't take you for one to like this kind of music" he said and I playfully hit him on the arm.  
"Then what kind of music did you think I listened to?" I asked. He seemed to think about for a minute.  
"Justin Bieber" he finally answered and I gasped.  
"How dare you!?" I started to laugh though and he chuckled.

He stopped the car outside my house and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"How do you know where I live?" I asked but couldn't hold back my smile. He looked so innocent.  
"Small town" he answered truthfully and I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and got out.

"Thanks for the ride by the way" I said as was about the close the door.  
"Wait, Kyla!" he said and I kept the door open. "Do... Do you want to go out sometime? Like, on friday or something? Like, on a date?" for the first time, he sounded nervous. I smiled and had to keep myself from jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Sure, I'd love that" I answered. His face broke in to a huge smile and I felt happy that I was able to bring such a reaction out of him. Weird, I know.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven, friday night" he said. "Bye Kyla"  
I waved at him as he drove away and felt like I was floating on clouds as I walked up to the door and went into the house. I had a date with Paul!

**Paul's P.O.V**  
***friday***

_"Paul! Could you shut up!"_ Embry screamed at me in my thoughts. I ignored him and kept thinking about my date with Kyla. I was going to pick her up tonight at seven and I was so excited. I really hoped she'd like the date I had planned. I didn't really know her that well yet so I didn't know what she liked.

_"Hey guys, you can leave, we're patrolling now"_ I was happy to hear Jared say because I knew it had to be half past six and I was almost supposed to pick up Kyla.

_"Finally"_ Embry muttered and I felt him phase back to human. I did the same and went straight home to get changed.

I had bought flowers and a box of chocholate to give to her. It worked in the movies so I might as well give it a try.

I got in the car and drove to Kyla's house excited as hell. I was going on a date with my imprint!

I knocked on the door and who I assumed was her grandma opened the door with a smile on her face.  
"You must be Paul! It's so nice to meet you!" she said and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too" I said politely and was happy when I looked at the stairs and saw Kyla walking down. She was beautiful in a pair of light blue jeans, a blouse and a cardigan. She was stunning.

She smiled as she saw me and went to grab her jacket.

"Bye grandma" she said to her grandma and gave her a small hug.

"I'll have her home before midnight" I said and grabbed Kyla's hand.

"You better" her grandma said and smiled.

We walked out to the car and I opened the door for her. As I sat down in the driver's seat I reached back and grabbed the flowers and the chocolate and gave it to her.

"Oh, you didn't have to" she said as she took it. She was so cute.

"I wanted too" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed as I did so and became even cuter if it was possible.

"So, where are we going?" She asked and put the things in her lap. I smiled at her.

"That's a surprise"

**You guys excited for the date? Please review! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 - The perfect date

**Kyla's P.O.V**

"Are we going to a restaurant?" I asked as we were getting closer to Port Angeles.

"You'll see" Paul answered as he focused on the road. He still refused to tell me where we were going and I was getting more and more excited. But I figured it had to be a restaurant. What else would it be? Besides, Paul didn't seem like such a creative guy. No offense.

He drove in to a parking lot and when I looked out the window I was surprised. Was this where we were going?

"An amusement park?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at Paul. He better not be kidding me here, because if he did I would get disappointed. I was such a kid. He looked at me and smiled the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah I figured we could do something fun, instead of go to a boring restaurant. Do you like it?" he looked uncertain. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it" I said, honest. An amusement park at night? This had to be the best date anyone could ever ask for.

We almost ran to the entrance and Paul looked almost as excited as I felt. He must be a big kid too I thought and smiled to myself. He was holding my hand as we were walking through the amusement park searching for an attraction to go on first. We stopped at biggest roller coaster and Paul insisted on buying our tickets.

Paul didn't let go of my hand as we were waiting in line and I didn't complain. I honestly loved it.

After the roller coaster we went on a few more rides and I was having the time of my life, and Paul seemed almost most happy about making me laugh, something he did most of the time. He'd crack a joke and I'd laugh. It almost seemed like we were perfect for each other.

"I want to go on the ferris wheel" I said and pointed to it. Paul smiled and we walked over to it and got in. The ferris wheel started and when we were at the top it stopped. A chance to look at the view I guess. I looked out the window and was amazed buy how beautiful it was. All the lights that lighted up the town were so pretty and I was mesmerized.

I turned to look at Paul and noticed that he was looking at me instead of the view.  
"Paul, look! It's beautiful!" I said and turned back to look. I felt him grab my hand again.  
"I've seen better" he mumbled. I looked at him and my heart almost stopped as I looked in to his eyes. They were filled with so much love it was overwhelming.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I tried to keep my voice steady. If he could hear my heart beating in my chest that would've been kinda embarrassing. Paul leaned closer to me and I felt the ferris wheel start to move again. Was he going to kiss me? I had never kissed anyone before.

Our faces where inches from each other and I was the one to close the distance and when our lips met I could literally see fireworks all around us. Well not literally, but that's how it felt. Cheesy, I know.

Since I had never kissed anyone before I had nothing to compare with, but I knew that this had to be a hell of a kiss. His warm hands cupped my face gently and my arms snaked around his neck. He pulled away suddenly and we both breathed heavily.

"Wow" I mumbled and felt myself blush. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon" he said. I had been too busy with the kiss that I hadn't noticed that the ferris wheel had stopped at the ground and the doors had opened. We climbed out and I shuddered at the sudden coldness of the night. Paul noticed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. In this moment I was happier than I had ever been in my life. All because of Paul.

We walked to the exit but were stopped by a lady in bright, pink hair. She was holding a polaroid camera and smiled at us.  
"Would the cute couple like a picture?" she asked and looked from me to Paul. I glanced at Paul and he smiled down at me.

"Sure" I answered and pressed myself closer to Paul as the lady took the picture. She handed me the picture after it had come out from the camera and I thanked her. As we were walking back to the car I watched as the picture developed in front of my eyes. It was so cool. The picture was very pretty. Paul had his arm around me and I had my own arm around his waist. I had to admit, we were a cute couple. And Paul looked so happy, proud almost.

"I have another thing planned, if you're not too tired" he said as we drove away from the amusement park. Another thing? Was he perfect or what?

"I'm not tired" I said happily. He smiled and turned on the radio. We sang along to a few songs as we drove and then he parked the car at the parking lot by the beach. We got out of the car and walked down to the water. Paul was carrying a blanket wich he put down on the sand and sat down. I sat down next to him and he pulled me in to his side. We sat there in silence, watching the moon. I could feel him kissing the top of my head a few times and my heart fluttered every time.

"Thank you" I murmured. "This date is perfect"

He chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it". I moved away a bit so that I could look at his face. Almost as if he could read my mind he leaned closer and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. This kiss was just as perfect as the first one. But nothing can top a kiss at a ferris wheel. Honestly.

Best. Date. Ever.

**So, what did you guys think about their date? Perfect or what? Please review! xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10 - Legends

**Kyla's P.O.V**

Three weeks had gone since my first date with Paul, and during those three weeks we had been on two more dates. One at a restaurant in Port Angeles that was very romantic and we also got to know each other better. We had played 20 questions and I'd gotten to know a lot more about Paul. For example, his birthday was November the 2nd, his favorite color was green and his favorite food was... well, anything edible. Seriously, I had never seen anyone eat as much as him.

On our third date, Paul had asked me to officially be his girlfriend, and of course I had said yes. I was madly in love with that guy. So Paul and I had been an official couple for 8 days if you counted. Wich I did.

I had also met his friends and I liked them from day one. They were fun to hang around and they accepted me right away. They were kind of like a small family. I loved it. I sat with them at lunch and I had also gotten to know Jared's girlfriend Kim. We had already become great friends wich Paul seemed surprisingly pleased about.

As for my other friends there was a whole other story. Things were kind of back to normal except for the fact that i had left them for Paul's friends. Ryan and I were still good friends, we just didn't hang out as much but we talked when we got the chance.

Lynn had tried to apologize a few times but I didn't really want anything to do with her so I just ignored her. It might seem cold but she had really hurt me.

It was Saturday morning and I was sitting in my room doing my homework. I was really struggling with it and got distracted all the time because my thoughts drifted off to Paul too often. He had invited me to a bonfire tonight with only his friends and a few other friends that I hadn't met yet, and also the elders at the rez.

I kept staring at the polaroid picture that was pinned to my wall above the desk and all of a sudden my peace was disturbed by my phone that rang loudly. I picked it up and answered it.

"It's Kyla" I said in to the phone.

"I hid the body, now what?" Paul's voice spoke on the other side.

"Very funny, Paul" I said and rolled my eyes. "What's up?"

He laughed and my heart fluttered at the sound of it. My feelings for him would just never go away.

"Just wanted to check in on you, and tell you that I can't pick you up tonight because I have some stuff to do, but that Kim will pick you up instead"

"But you'll meet me there, right?" I asked.  
"Of course, babe" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. He was quiet for a while.

"I have some things I wanted to talk to you about too" he finally said a little more serious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously. He better not be breaking up with me.

"No! Nothing's wrong" he assured me. "Look, we'll talk later ok?"

We said our good byes and then hung up. I gave up on my homework and started looking for an outfit for tonight instead. I tried to figure out what Paul wanted to talk to me about. We hadn't really had a serious discussion since that time at school when I cried about my parents, wich I really just wanted to forget. So what could it possibly be?

Two hours later a car honked outside the house and I hurried outside. Kim greeted me as I got in to the car and we drove to the beach. She told me all about how I would love it, and that it was nothing like those bonfire the kids at school used to do, like the one I had been to my first week here. I was glad to hear that, because that bonfire hadn't really been that fun.

As we arrived at the beach there were already a bunch of people there and Kim introduced me to everyone. There were Sam and his fiancee Emily, Seth and his older sister Leah and their mom, Sue. Then there were Collin and Brady, Quil and Embry who I already knew from school, Emily's niece Claire and a few other people. They all were very nice and accepted me right away just like Paul's other friends.

After a while when I was talking to Emily and Kim I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I turned around slightly to see Paul smiling down at me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey babe" he murmured in to my ear and then kissed my cheek. Jared and Jacob, who I also knew from school, also arrived with him.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked them and they nodded. Hmm, I wondered what that was all about. Oh well.

I had a great time eating and talking with all of the people, and I was not surprised to see that all of the guys ate just like Paul. They were just like a pack of wolves.

As it got darker the mood seemed to change slightly and every conversation died out. Everyone's attention turned to the elders and Jacob's father, Billy, started to talk. He started to tell the tribe's legends and I listened intently. They were really interesting. As he was telling us about the cold ones I felt Paul's arms tighten around me and I snuggled closer to him.

When Billy finished the stories I could almost feel like everyone's attention was at me for some reason. Like they were expecting some kind of reaction from me. Then after a while they started to talk again like nothing had happened.

I felt Paul starting to stand up and he grabbed my hand so that I stood up with him. I had almost forgotten that he wanted to talk to me. We walked down to the water and he sat down on a rock with me on his lap.

"So" he said with a sigh. "That thing I wanted to talk to you about..." he sounded nervous and I couldn't help but get a little nervous too. What was this about?

"Paul" I said and looked in to his eyes. "You can tell me" I said and smiled. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"I'm a werewolf" he said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving mine.

"W-what?"

**I guess the wolf is out of the bag now, huh? Please review! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11 - Disbelief

**Paul's P.O.V**

"W-what?" Kyla's eyes widened and I tried to figure out what she was feeling. Was she scared? Did she believe me? Then she started to laugh and my heart dropped. She didn't believe me.

"Paul, that's ridiculous" she laughed and when I didn't say anything and just looked at her, her smile faded. "You're serious" it wasn't a question.

"Kyla..."  
"No Paul, this is not funny. Do you take me for an idiot?" she was angry now. She stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I stood up too.

"Kyla, I'm serious, it's true. It's all true. The legends" I tried to sound as convincing as possible. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she opened them again.

"Prove it" she said and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I was stunned. She wanted me to prove it. Was there a chance she believed it?

"You heard me. Prove it" she was serious. I swallowed and put my hands in my pocket.

"I... Well, not now, it's late and..." what was I supposed to say? I didn't want to freak her out by turning in to a giant wolf right here right now. But that was the only chance that she would believe me. She raised an eyebrow then turned around and started walking away from me.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
"Kyla please, I will show you. Okay? Just, promise me you won't freak out?" how could she possibly promise that? Of course she would freak out. I just couldn't handle her walking away from me, especially not after I told her about me being a werewolf. I started leading her towards the woods. I wouldn't go deep in to the woods since there was dark so I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Stay here, and no matter what, don't go anywhere. I will be right back, and... please, don't get scared. I won't hurt you" I held her hand and kissed it swiftly before turning around and walking away to phase.

**Kyla's P.O.V**

"I won't hurt you" was the last words he said before turning around and walking deeper in to the forest. I had to admit that I was curious, but still, there was not a chance in hell that this could be true, was there? I kept standing at the same place Paul had left me at, waiting for him to come back. Suddenly I heard a twig snap and I looked in that reaction. I stood frozen in place as I saw a giant wolf walking out from behind the trees.

I couldn't force my legs to move. Somehow, I knew that this was Paul. I recognized the eyes, and because he was moving so slow and catious, not wanting to scare me.

"P-paul?" I took a small step forward and saw the giant wolf's head nod slightly. Ok, it was him. A normal wolf wouldn't answer a question. He came a little closer and I took another step forward until I was standing right in front of him. My arm reached forward and I touched the wolf's head lightly and was surprised by how soft it's fur was. I smiled and looked in to his eyes. It was definitely Paul's eyes.

"I believe you now" I murmured as I pressed my hand gently against his wolf face. He was a really cute wolf. He suddenly started to back away and after a while Paul walked out from where the wolf had gone. He walked slowly at first but when he saw that I was smiling he hurried ove to me and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't... Breathe" I said and he let me go and looked down at me with a huge smile on his face.

We went back to the beach and sat down on the same rock as before. I still had a little hard time grasping what had just happened.

"You know that you can't tell anyone, right?" he asked in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes.

"No Paul, I was going to tell everyone I know that my boyfriend is a wolf" I joked. He chuckled. "Then... why did you tell me? If it's a secret I mean" I asked.

"There's another thing too..." he mumbled in to my hair.

"Another thing?" I asked carefully and raised and eyebrow. He grabbed both of my hands in his.

"Do you remember that story about the imprinting thing?" he asked and looked straight in to my eyes. I remembered and nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Well, that's also... true" he said and looked nervous. I thought about it for a while, I didn't really understand what he meant by that. "I imprinted" he said and looked down.

What did he mean, he imprinted? Why was he telling... Oh. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. It became clear as I thought about all the times he'd looked at me with those eyes filled with so much love. Like when Jared looked at Kim, or Sam looked at Emily. Was it really possible that he had imprinted on me?

"I imprinted on you" he added when I didn't say anything. I just looked at him, unable to find words. "Kyla?" he sounded anxious.

Of course. He was forced to love me. No one could ever love me, and when I thought that someone actually liked me, it was because he didn't have a choice. I stood up and felt tears burning behind my eyelids and tried to blink them away. I felt Paul touch my arm lightly but I janked it away. When I looked at his face he looked so hurt that my tears started to run down my face. I never wanted to see him hurt, but I was so confused.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with me" I said and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. He frowned and cupped my face in his warm hand.

"Kyla, it's not like that" he said and tried to comfort me.

"You are forced to be with me, and I'm sorry" I looked down at the sand and felt more tears run down my face. Paul wiped them away with his thumb and then pulled me in to a hug.

"I am not forced to be with you, Kyla. The imprint thing is more like a... push in the right direction. I didn't love you right away, I loved you when I learned how much there was to love about you" he explained and I looked up at him.

"So... you... love me?" I asked and sniffled. He smiled.

"I know that you might not say it back right now but that's ok. Just know that I love you and that I will never hurt you. I just want to make you happy." then he kissed me softly.

"Let's get you home, it's late" he said and we started walking to his car. I was still a bit shocked from all the news but held it together. I was walking with not only my boyfriend, but my soul mate. And he love me.

As we got out of the car at my house he walked with me to the door and gave me another short kiss. That's when a thought hit me and I looked at Paul, afraid of what I was going to ask. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked around for any threats.

"The cold ones. They're vampires..?" I mumbled and felt myself shudder. He nodded and I saw anger in his eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you" he assured me and gave me another hug. And to be honest, I felt safe when he said that. I trusted Paul, and he made me happy. Werewolf or not.

**Everything went well for our Paul didn't it? Please review! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12 - A gift for you

**Kyla's P.O.V**

The following weeks I was feeling happier than I'd ever thought was possible. I understood that Paul's friends were almost like a family and that I now was a part of that family. They had told me almost everything I had to know about this new supernatural world that I now was a part of. Kim, Emily and I spent a lot of time together and I liked hanging around them. They made me happy.

I almost never thought about my earlier problems, like the one with my dad. Paul still didn't know anything about that, and I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know either. I trusted him, but I just felt ashamed.

It was in the middle of the week in October and I was at school. Paul wasn't there that day because he had to patrol. He usually didn't do that when we had school but something had come up and Sam had wanted him there.

I was having English and Ryan and I was having a conversation about what I could buy for Paul for his birthday, since it was almost November. I really needed a guy's advice, and from someone whose mind he couldn't read.

"How about a watch?" Ryan suggested and I frowned.

"I can't afford it... It would've been a nice gift though" I sighed. It was really hard buying stuff for guys.

"Ok, how about this. We'll go to Port Angeles after school and I can help you find something." he said with a smile. I thought about it. It had been a while since me and Ryan had hung out, especially with Paul around. I don't think they liked each other.

"Sure" I answered and gave Ryan a high five.

When school ended we went to Ryan's car and started driving to Port Angeles. I didn't bother going home since I already had some money on me. We had a great time in the car, singing along to the music on the radio and telling really bad jokes. I had really missed my friend.

We arrived in Port Angeles and started looking for a god shop where I could find something for Paul. Ryan dragged me in to a video games shop and tried to convince me to buy a game for Paul. I didn't really think that would be such a good gift, but who knows, maybe he'd like it. We kept going to a few other shops and after a while without finding anything we decided to go get something to eat so we went to McDonald's. As Ryan was getting our food I went and grabbed a seat buy the window and waited. All of a sudden I felt my phone ringing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered and was met by Paul's frantic voice. Oops, I'd forgotten to call him and tell him that I was here. He had told me to do that now with everything going on.

"Kyla, where are you?" he didn't sound angry though, only a bit worried, but I think he tried to sound normal.

"Sorry, I forgot to call you. I'm in Port Angeles with Ryan" I said and saw Ryan walking towards me with our food. Paul went quiet for a while.

"With Ryan? What are you doing?" he tried to sound casual but I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"We're at McDonald's, grabbing something to eat" I answered and rolled my eyes. Ryan looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head and he kept eating.

"When are you coming home?" he asked.

"I dunno, in two hours maybe" I answered, and felt myself get a little stressed. I really had to find him a gift.

"Ok, want me to come around later?" he asked and I smiled. It was so cute that he wanted to make sure that I still wanted him around. I would always want him around.

"Of course, I'll call you later, bye" I said and we both hung up.

After we had finished eating we started to looked for gifts again. I stopped outside a shop that looked very interesting and grabbed Ryan's arm to make him stop. We walked inside and I immediately saw something that I thought was perfect. A little key chain with a tiny silver wolf on it. I almost jumped with excitement. He could have this on his car keys! Ryan didn't get why I was so excited though, but he agreed that it was a nice gift and said that if he got one of those from his girlfriend, if he'd had one, he'd definitely have it on his car keys. I payed for it and we went back to Ryan's car. I was so proud of myself and almost wanted to give it to Paul right away.

Ryan dropped me off at my house and I thanked him for the help and gave him a small hug before getting out of the car. As I got inside I showed my grandma the key chain and she thought it was very pretty.

Later that night, I was sitting in my room, trying to do my homework, struggling as usual. Then I heard a tap on my window and smiled as I opened it and Paul jumped in. Before he could say a word I hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey babe" he said and let go of me so that he could look at my face, then he kissed my lips and my heart fluttered, as usual.

"So, how was your day with Ryan?" he asked, trying once again to hide his jealousy.

"It was great, I bought you a gift" I said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"A gift? Why?" he asked and looked innocent.

"It's your birthday soon, silly" I laughed and went and sat on my bed to keep working on my homework. It was supposed to be in tomorrow so I didn't have any time to waste.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, I'm happy as long as you're happy, and you seem happy" he said with a proud smile. He sat down on my bed and leaned against the headboard with his hands behind his head. I kept working on my homework but was distracted by Paul playing with my hair.

"You know, I don't like that Ryan guy" he said all of a sudden. I turned around and looked at him. Not that I was surprised by the fact that he didn't like Ryan, but because he said it.

"Good to know, he's still my friend though so you just have to deal" I said and turned back to my homework.

"I think he likes you" I could hear the venom in his voice and I turned around once again.  
"And? I don't think he does, but even if he did, I'm still going to be his friend" I said, getting irritated. Paul stopped playing with my hair and looked a little irritated as well.

"Why are you friends with him? Why can't you just be friends with Kim?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Because she's a girl? Wow, Paul. You know, I really like Ryan, he noticed me and became my friend by his own free will" I snapped, and as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I didn't mean it like that, but I realized how it sounded like. Paul was standing up now, shaking slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that..."  
"No? Then what did you mean?" he said, still shaking. I had never seen Paul angry before, except for that time at the bonfire months ago. I was a little scared, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"I just meant that I have never had friends before, and I was so happy when he wanted to be my friend. He made me happy when I first moved here, I'm not gonna throw our friendship away because you're jealous." Paul stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I got angry" he mumbled.  
"It's ok" I said and moved closer to him and gave him a hug. "But believe me Paul, I would never leave you. Especially not for someone else. If I left you it would be because you pissed me off" I joked. He looked a little scared though. "But I won't" I assured him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stupid overreacting werewolf.

**Keep your eyes open for the next chapter, more things will happen soon! Please review! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 - More pain

**Kyla's P.O.V**  
Paul held the key chain with the tiny, silver wolf in front of my face and smiled. It was attached to his car keys and it made me so happy. I had been nervous about what he would think, but as soon as he got my gift, I realized I had nothing to worry about. He would like anything I got for him. And if he didn't, he would probably pretend. That's one thing I loved about him. And yes, I had finally told him those three words. I had said it to him after he'd opened the gift at his birthday and the happiness in his eyes had been indescribable.  
It was a regular Monday morning and we had just arrived at school. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking off to my locker to grab my things for today's English class. Just as I was about to close my locker someone else shut it for me with such force that I almost got a heart attack from the noise. I looked to my right to see who the person was and didn't recognize her. It was a girl, about my age, tall, blond. She looked at me with a scowl on her face.

"Do I know you?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Kyla?" she asked and I was surprised by how cold she sounded. I didn't even know who the girl was, what could I possibly have done to her? I just nodded and she glared at me.

"You're such a bitch, I know that your parents are dead and all, but that doesn't change the fact. You. Are. A. Bitch." wow, just, wow. Who the hell was she again?

"And you are?" I asked as she was done with her little rant.

"I'm Lynn's sister" she answered as if it was something I should have known already. Lynn's sister? I didn't even know she had a sister.

"Ok?" I was still confused.

"She doesn't have any friends you idiot! Then you came along, became her friend, and then just ditched her!" she was very angry now. I could see a few people that had stopped to look at us. "I know she accidentally let it slip about that thing with your parents, but she doesn't have any friends!"

Oh. I felt a little bit guilty now. I always thought that Lynn had a bunch of friends. She seemed like such a friendly person, and she wasn't shy.

"You know what you deserve?" she looked at me like I was an idiot. This girl had serious anger issues. Before I could answer her question she had hit me across the face, really hard. "That" she said proudly as she looked at my bleeding nose. Then she turned around and walked away.

I was shocked and unable to move and walk away. My nose was bleeding and all I wanted to do was run after her and hit her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was turned around and looked up at Jared's face. He gasped as he saw my bleeding nose.

"Oh shit, we better get that cleaned up" he said and led me to the bathroom. "Who the hell did that? Paul's definitely gonna kill someone today" he chuckled at his last sentence. I just ignored him and kept walking. I went in and got some paper and went back out to Jared who helped me. My nose wasn't broken but it hurt like hell. I was sitting on a bench in the corridor wich was nearly empty since everyone had classes right now.

"Kyla!" I heard a familiar voice call. I saw Paul jogging towards us with a worried look on his face. "What the hell happened? I heard you got punched, who did it?" he sounded angry now and I tried to make him calm down.

"Paul, it's ok. I'm ok." I tried to assure him. He switched with Jared and helped me with my nose. The bleeding had stopped and Paul threw the paper away and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I've had worse" I answered casually. Ok, that was clearly the wrong thing to say to your overprotective boyfriend. His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he said in a panicked voice. I tried to come up with something convincing, because I would not tell him about my father.

"I used to fight a lot as a kid" I said, trying to sound casual. By the look in his eyes, he didn't really believe me, but he didn't ask anything. I think I just dodged a bullet. But really, I was just punched in the face and kids that fought didn't really punch each other in the face, did they?

He helped me up from the bench and he insisted that I had to go to the nurse. She said that everything was fine, but Paul convinced me to go home and skip school for today, so he drove me home. He dropped me off at my house and then drove away. He had wanted to stay but I said that I was tired and just wanted to rest, so he left. I sighed as I sat down on my bed and thought about what I would do with this whole Lynn situation. I felt guilty. After all, she had apologized.

I walked in to the bathroom to see how my face looked and gasped as I saw my face in the mirror. A bruise had formed on the right side of my face and the memories started to claw on the inside of my brain. My first thought was that I had to come up with a lie as to why my face was bruised, but then closed my eyes as I realized that this was something else. I had been punched at school, not by my father. I felt tears run down my face and I looked up in the mirror again. I looked just the same as I did after my father had beaten me, and the pain in my chest made it hard to breathe.

I couldn't stand it, so without thinking I punched the mirror with my right hand and the glass shattered and cut my hand. I stared in shock at the pieces and then at my hand that had small cuts all over and was bleeding heavily. I couldn't feel the pain though, I was too shocked, but I grabbed some paper and tried to wrap my hand in it. I sobbed as I walked back in to my room and then sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there for what felt like hours, just crying.

I couldn't take this anymore. These memories would haunt me forever. I just couldn't live like this...

**Thank you all for the reviews I have gotten so far! Soon there will also be some "supernatural action" so keep your eyes open! Please review! xoxo **


	14. Chapter 14 - Truth and danger

**Kyla's P.O.V**

After sitting on the floor for ages, I got up and made my way to the bathroom to try and wrap my hand a little better. I could feel the pain now and had to hold my tears back. I didn't want to cry anymore, it was useless. After I was done wrapping my hand with some bandages we had in an emergency kit, I went downstairs and started making dinner for me and grandma.

She asked me about my hand and face as we ate and I only told her that I got in a fight in school, wich was partly true, and I assured her that I was fun. If she would've been able to see the cuts on my hand she wouldn't have believed me though.

When I was done eating I went back upstairs and lay on my bed and waited. I knew exactly what I was waiting for, and as the time past, I grew more and more nervous. Paul was gonna arrive soon and I knew that this would be the time that I told him about my father. Somehow, I wanted him to know. I trusted him with all my heart and this was a secret that I had been keeping for years now, and it was hard. I needed someone else. As I thought about this, I heard a familiar tap on my window and stood up to let Paul inside. I held my right hand in the pocket on my hoodie though.

Paul frowned when he saw me, probably because of the bruise on my face.

"It's nothing, it doesn't hurt or anything" I whispered. I looked down and bit my lip, and he misinterpreted it and thought that I was lying and that it did hurt. He pulled me in to a warm hug and I relaxed. I wished we could stay like this and I wouldn't have to tell me what I was about to tell him.

"I am so sorry, I'm supposed to protect you, and just look at your face" he mumbled. He was angry at himself, I could tell. He let me go and looked at me again. Without thinking I grabbed both of his hands in mine, and as soon as he saw the bandage on my hand he brought it closer to his face to look. His touch was very gentle and his face was filled with worry.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked and looked in to my eyes. I pulled my hand out of his grip and looked down on the floor.

"I punched the mirror" i mumbled in response and didn't look at him. "It broke and the glass cut my hand"

He didn't say anything for a while and I looked up at his face. He grabbed my hand once again.

"Does it need stitches?" he asked in a low voice, probably trying to keep his temper in check. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so" I said, honest. It was just small cuts. He looked at me with sad eyes, and then picked me up and carried me to my bed where he put me down. He sat down next to me and I snuggled up against his side.

"Why did you do it?" the question I was ready to answer. I took a deep breath.

"Because of how I looked..." I mumbled. I didn't know how to explain it. "It reminded me of... when..." I didn't know how to continue. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes, but I held them back.

"Reminded you of when?" he asked. "Kyla, please tell me" he murmured gently and kissed the top of my head. Well, better get this over with.

"Of when my father used to beat me" I whispered.

I could feel him getting tensed and he started to shake slightly. "Why haven't you told me this?" he asked, so much anger in his voice that it scared me. I knew he wasn't angry at me though.

"B-because I knew that before my father died I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, and I just didn't want anyone to know. He's dead, and you're supposed to honor the dead..." the tears started to run down my face and I took a shaky breath.

Paul's arms tightened around me and I knew that he was trying to calm down.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise" he mumbled. "I am so sorry that you've had to keep this secret to yourself, I should've been there for you..." Unbelievable. He was blaming himself.

"Paul, you didn't even know me back then, it's my fathers fault, no one else's" I said in a low voice. I was getting tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. It felt good to have gotten that off my chest though, and even better that Paul knew now.

"I love you" I said as I snuggled closer to his side. I knew that he was still angry, at my father I guess, and it somewhat made me happy. Someone else knew now and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too" he said and kissed the top of my head and I soon drifted off to sleep, perfectly comfortable in Paul's warm arms.

I woke up in the morning, and with no sign of Paul, except for a piece of paper on my night stand.

I had to go on patrol, I'll meet you at school in the morning. I love you so much and I will keep you safe and happy, I promise.

/Paul

Was it possible to love someone so much that it hurt? Because I certainly did.

I got up and got dressed and then went downstairs to eat breakfast, then I drove to school.

**Paul's P.O.V**

_"Paul! On your left!"_ Embry yelled at me in my thoughts and I darted off to where he saw the leach run. Man, she was fast. Stupid blood sucker. Seth was running on my left and we almost cought up with the vampire. I got close enough and attacked her and she crashed on to the ground. Just as I was about to sink my teeth in to her throat and rip her head off, something crashed in to my side and I was flung off of her.

I got up quickly and saw Seth and Embry trying to catch up with the other vampire who was now running with the leach I had almost killed. I ran after them and heard the rest of the pack getting closer, they had been chasing the leach that had tackled me. Those monsters were not going to get away from us in one piece, that was for sure.

I saw Embry, who was the closest to the leach that I had attacked, lunge at her and she crashed in to a tree. I saw my chance and got close enough to kill her, so that's what I did. I ripped her head off and threw it on the ground, and just as I turned around I heard an earpiercing scream. The other vampire was standing a few feet away, but the scream made my head hurt and I couldn't concentrate. I fell down to the ground and growled.

_"It must be some sort of special power"_ Sam thought and tried to push past the pain, but none of us could. The whole pack was on the ground in pain. And then suddenly it stopped and the vampire was gone. No sign of her. Damn it. She got away.

**Kyla's P.O.V**

Paul didn't show up until it was lunch time, and he looked really tired. He must've been up patrolling the most of the night. I got nervous as I though about him getting close to a vampire, but he assured me that he was made to kill vampires and that it had went fine. As we were sitting in the cafeteria eating, Paul's cell phone ringed and he answered it.

"What? God damn it, thought she had left" he mumbled in to the phone, a frown on his face. "Ok, we'll be right there" he said and hung up the phone. He stood up, along with Embry, Jared, Quil and Jacob. I looked at him confused.

"You know that vampire we killed? Her friend is still here and that's a bit of a problem" he explained. "But I'll see you tonight ok?" he said and gave me a peck on the lips. I nodded and gave him a hug. I didn't like this at all, and Kim and I were both feeling nervous as we saw our werewolves walk away.

When school ended it was raining. I cursed under my breath as I realized I would have to get to my car and I didn't have an umbrella, wich everyone else seemed to have. They were used to this kind of weather, I wasn't, so I never thought about bringing an umbrella.

I walked out to my car with my bag above my head, it made it hard to see where I was going though, and when I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and was about to unlock the car, someone snatched them from my hand. I looked up and saw a a girl standing in front of me. I gasped as I looked at her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life, better looking than any super model I knew about. Her skin was pale and flawless, and her hair was perfect. I couldn't help but get jealous as I looked at her. She smiled at me.

"You reek of werewolf, and of that one particular werewolf." She said, sounding pleased. I didn't really grasp was she was saying, her voice was like velvet. Then I noticed her eyes and I shuddered. They were blood red. Before I could say anything to her she had snatched me up from the ground and we were running faster than I thought was possible.

That's when it hit me. She wasn't human. She was a vampire.

**Oh snap! What did you guys think? Please review! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15 - I need a hero

**Paul's P.O.V**

_"She's on the Cullen's territory, we can't go any further!" _Sam said in anger and we all ran to meet up with him and Jared, who were at the border. That stupid leach was playing with us. If she wanted revenge she would have to kill us, she seemed to have another plan in mind though, because she was running away from us, but never leaving the area. After all, we had killed her friend.

_"We'll wait her out, she'll have to come back" _Jacob said, listening to my thoughts. We all knew that this vampire was after revenge, so we were not letting her get away.

_"Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, you guys stay here. The others can phase back for a while, we'll howl if we need you." _Sam said and I could feel a few people phase back to human. _"Paul, what are you doing? Phase back" _he demanded.

_"No! I want to do everything I can to kill this leach!" _I growled. I wanted to get rid of every possible threat, to keep my imprint safe. And that's wanted I was going to do.

_"Paul! You'll do as I say!" _he yelled. _"I know you want to protect your imprint, so go and make sure she's safe" _Nice try Sam. But I couldn't really refuse the alphas command, so I did as he said, and phased back to human. I ran back to my place and decided to do as Sam had said, and make sure Kyla was safe, so I called her.

"Hi, this is Kyla, I can't pick up right now but you can leave a message after the beep" her voice mail. I sighed, she was probably at home doing her homework and it wouldn't surprise me if she had fallen asleep, so I decided to go to her house.

I took the truck and drove to her house and when I arrived I noticed that the car wasn't there, and I knew she had taken it to school today because her grandma didn't need it today. But maybe her grandma had gone somewhere. I turned the engine off and walked up to the door and knocked. Her grandma opened the door and I frowned.

"Is Kyla here?" I asked, getting nervous. She raised her eyebrows.

"I thought she was with you, she hasn't come home from school yet" she answered in a surprised tone, and now I was starting to freak out.

"Ok, I'll go look for her" I said. "Maybe she's with Ryan or something" I got a little angry at the thought. I hated the fact that she hung out with that guy, but he was her friend so I guess I just had to accept it.

I went back to my car and started driving to Ryan's house. When I drove past the school I noticed something in the parking lot that made my heart almost stop. Her car. It was still at school. But she wasn't. I drove in to the parking lot and got out of the car and I started to shake as I felt she familiar, disgusting scent sting my nose. Vampire. I couldn't contain my temper and I started to shake so badly that I didn't even care if someone saw me, and before I knew it, I had phased. And I was pissed. I growled as I ran in to the woods to catch up with the pack.

We had been right. The vampire was after revenge. An eye for an eye. Partner for partner. Just like Victoria.

**Kyla's P.O.V**

I sat on a cold stone floor. I had no idea where I was though, but I guessed we weren't far away from La Push or Forks. The vampire had gone out somewhere, but I knew better than to try to escape. Because I knew that she was fast, she would catch me, and probably kill me. Then I heard something and suddenly she was standing in front of me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a low voice and she smirked at me, her blood red eyes bored in to mine. I shuddered.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked in her velvet voice. "Your little wolf killed my sister, you pathetic excuse for a human!" she screamed. I was so scared I didn't dare to say anything else. She was going to take her revenge out on me, to hurt Paul. I got it now. She was going to kill me.

"You're wondering why I haven't killed you yet" it wasn't a question. Of course I wondered. If she wanted me dead, I would be dead, right? She laughed.

"I'm going to make your werewolf watch of course, just as he made me watch as he killed the only thing I had left!" she knelt down in front of me and put her ice cold hand on my cheek. "I'm not sure that I will be able to wait though. Your blood is very tempting" she mumbled and I shuddered at the thought.

"Paul will kill you" I whispered and forced myself to look in to her eyes. She laughed once again.

"And? At least I will have gotten my revenge, that all that matters" she answered and stood up. She was crazy, that was for sure.

We sat in the room for what must've been hours. All I thought about was Paul and how much I wished he was here. I knew I would get to see him one last time before the vampire killed me though, and I held on to that thought. She must've left a trail or something since she wanted him to find us. Suddenly I saw that she stood up and sniffed the air, her nose wrinkled in disgust and I hoped with all my heart that Paul and the rest of the pack was near. In a flash, she was at my side and grabbed me and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and the cold night air made me shudder. I looked around but couldn't see anyone or anything. Then I saw something getting closer, but it was hard to see in the dark. Suddenly I saw a bunch of giant wolves getting closer and I felt relieved. Even though I knew the vampire would kill me in just a few seconds, at least I knew that they had come for me.

I noticed a grey wolf standing closer than the others, growling. I recognized it and knew right away that it was Paul. I couldn't help the tears that started to run down my face.

"Try anything and I'll break her neck" the vampire said in an angry voice. Waste of words though, she was going to kill me anyway. The grey wolf seemed to get even angrier and I noticed a black wolf looking at him, trying to hold him back. Sam.

"Now watch closely" she said and her hands gripped me tighter. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe but it was almost impossible.

"Paul..." I whispered.

Then all of a sudden, I couldn't feel her arms around me anymore. I opened my eyes and noticed that a brown wolf had tackled her to the ground, he must have sneaked up behind us. As I looked away from them I saw the grey wold standing in front of me. He knelt down on the ground and motioned for me to climb on to his back so I did it. As I sat on his back I gripped his fur in my hands so that I wouldn't fall off, and then he started to run. We ran for while and then suddenly I felt him slow down, and I knew something was wrong, because he growled. Then he ran faster again and I had to hold on for dear life. Then I heard someone running behind us and I turned my head around to see who it was. I froze as I saw the vampire trying to catch up with us.

"Paul!" I screamed in panic and I felt him starting to run faster. I looked back again and saw that she was almost right next to us, trying to lunge at me. I screamed again as her hands reached out and she threw herself at us, but Paul dogded her and took off in the other direction. Then I heard noise behind us and saw more wolves coming to help us, so I calmed down a bit. They would help us.

Paul ran so fast I started to feel dizzy and it was hard to breathe with the wind blowing in my face. He slowed down suddenly and all of a sudden he stopped. Then he knelt down on the ground so that I could slide off, and when I could feel the ground below my feet, my head started to spin faster than it did before, everything went black and I collapsed on to the ground.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I've had some internet problems and that's why this chapter is a little late, but here it is! Please review! xoxo **


	16. Chapter 16 - As long as I've got you

**Kyla's P.O.V**

I was lying on something very comfortable, that's the first thing I noticed. I tried to remember what had happened and where I was. The vampire. She had kidnapped me and the wolves had saved me. Paul had saved me.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I recognized that voice and knew that I was safe. Paul sounded frantic and I wanted to open my eyes and assure him that I was okay. But it felt like my body was still asleep though.

"Let her rest, she's been through a lot" Sam's voice. I felt a warm hand grasp my own and another hand stroking my hair.

"At least we killed the vampire. When she used her weird power we lost her and that's why she cought up with you guys, otherwise we would've killed her earlier" that sounded like Jared's voice. Was everyone here? I felt slightly uncomfortable with that.

"She moved a little" Paul sounded relieved. "Kyla? Can you hear me?"

I could finally move my body and I opened my eyes slowly and almost got blinded by the lamp above me. I looked around and saw a bunch of people standing around me. Paul was sitting next to me, a frown on his face. Always worrying about me. I noticed that we were at Emily's and Sam's place.

"What happened? Where is the vampire?" Paul squeezed my hand and I could hear a small growl coming from him.

"She's dead" he said shortly. That's right, I thought, I'd heard Jared say that earlier. I tried to sit up and Paul helped me. I looked at the people in the room. Sam, Embry and Jared were sitting on the couch across from me and Paul was sitting next to me. It sounded like the others were in the kitchen. Then I saw Emily walk in with a tray with food on it. She walked up to me and put it next to me on the little coffee table.

"Here, you need to eat sweetheart" she said and smiled at me. I thanked her and started to eat slowly. As I was eating they asked questions, if the vampire had hurt me, if I had heard if she had other vampire friends and stuff like that. I answered the questions and they seemed pleased by all of my answers. She hadn't hurt me and she most certainly did not have any other friends. After all, she had told me that they had killed the only thing she had left, her sister.

"Thank you for saving me." I said to them and they all smiled.

"That's what we do. Besides, you're family." Embry said and I smiled back at him. He had no idea how much that meant to me.

After I had eaten, thanked Emily for the food and Paul had made sure that I wasn't hurt, he lifted me off of the couch and carried me out to his car. As he drove back to my house I kept staring at him and he smiled.

"What?" he asked and looked at me.  
"I love you" I said simply and smiled.  
"I love you too" he said and grabbed my hand.

Everything went back to normal after that. Paul had a hard time letting me out of his sight though but I didn't complain. I loved being with him. I also talked to Lynn and this time it was my time to apologize to her for being a bitch. She accepted my apology and she started to hang out with us a lot actually.

I was at home in my room, staring at myself in the mirror. I tugged at the hem of my dress and turned around to see if it looked good. I hated dresses. I stared at the high heels that stood by my door and sighed. I had borrowed them from Kim and I was positive that I would not be able to walk in them the whole night. I put them on and took a few unsteady steps. Screw it, Paul will just have to carry me, I thought.

"Kyla! Paul is here!" I heard grandma yell from downstairs. My heart fluttered and I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. I tried to concentrate on not falling in the stairs as I looked at Paul. He was very handsome and looked so different. He was wearing a suit and he even had a tie. Ok, I had to give him more credit. When I was finally downstairs, grandma insisted on taking a picture and when she was done, Paul and I went out to his car.

"You look beautiful" Paul said and smiled at me as he started to drive. I blushed and looked down on my dress.

"Thank you" I said shyly. Would I ever stop being nervous around him? Probably not.

We arrived at school and got out of the car. Paul put his arm around my waist and that helped me walk in these freaking shoes. As we got inside I saw Kim running over to us with Lynn behind her. They had become good friends and for that I was happy.

"You look perfect!" Kim squealed and hugged me. She was wearing a purple dress and heels that seemed to be even higher than mine.

"You too" I said and smiled at her. I gave Lynn a hug as well. She was wearing a pink dress and converse.

During all my years in school I had never thought I'd have a date for the prom, but now here I was with my soul mate. And I had never been happier. He held me close to him as we danced and every now and then he would give me a kiss and my heart would skip a beat like it always did. I was madly in love and all I wanted was to stay in that moment forever. Just me and my werewolf, holding each other in our arms.

**It's not over yet, so keep your eyes open for the next chapter that might be the last! Please review! xoxo**

**P.S don't you think Seth deserves an imprint? Hmm, maybe I will have to give him one... ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 - My happy ending

*2 years later*  
**Kyla's P.O.V**

"Stop moving!" Kim said as she tried fixing my hair in some special hairstyle. I sighed and tried not to move. But how was that possible? I was very nervous.

"Why does it matter how my hair looks like? I will be wearing a veil over it anyway." I said, sounding a bit annoyed. I acted like I was five, but I just hated people doing stuff with my hair.

"Because it's your wedding day, you'll remember this day forever, I want to make it perfect for you" she said and kept fixing my hair. I knew I would thank her later, but right now I just tried to distract myself because I was so nervous, so I didn't say anything.

That's right. I am 19 years old and this is my wedding day. I'd never thought I would be that kind of person to get married at 19, but when you have met your soul mate, there is no need to wait, is there? And it felt so right. I loved Paul and we were getting married eventually, so why not? I was just sad about the fact that my mother didn't get to see me today. I wondered if she would be proud of me for finding someone who loves me, or disappointed that I was getting married so young.

I heard a knock on the door and my grandma poked her head inside.  
"Can I come in?" she asked and smiled when she saw me. She walked in anyway. "Oh darling! You're so beautiful!" she said and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. My mom might not be here, but my grandma was, and that made me happy.

"Don't cry" I said and felt myself get a little teary eyed. She walked up to me and gave me an awkward hug since she didn't want to ruin anything.

"Your hair is done" Kim announced, sounding proud of herself. I stood up and walked up to the mirror and gasped as I saw myself in the mirror. Kim had made the most beautiful hairstyle ever, and my dress that she had helped me pick out looked perfect with it. I heard another knock on the door and this time it was Lynn and Leah. Leah and Kim were my bridesmades and Lynn was my made of honor. They smiled when they saw me and Lynn was carrying my bouquet.

"You look perfect! Here's your flowers" she said and handed them to me, and then Kim came up behind me and put the veil on my head. I looked at all of them, my friends and my grandma, and felt so happy.

"Ryan is waiting outside" Leah said and opened the door. Since My father wasn't here to walk me down the aisle, I had asked Ryan to do it. It might sound weird, but he was my best friend and he was happy to do it. Paul had been a little irritated at first, but as soon as I'd given him the puppy eyes he had agreed.

I met Ryan outside the room and he smiled when he saw me. He gave me a hug and then grabbed my arm.

"You looked beautiful" he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ryan, and thank you for doing this" I said and smiled at him. He shrugged.  
"That's what friends do" he said and we started walking. I was getting more and more nervous with every step and wasn't sure if I would be able to do this. I would faint.

But all of those thoughts left my head as soon as I saw Paul standing at the end of the aisle. When he saw me he looked just like he had done the first time he'd seen me. And I could see him get tears in his eyes. Happy tears, I hoped. And in that moment, I knew that I was going to be okay. I had my new family and most importantly, I had my soul mate by my side and I knew that he would never leave me.

I would get my happy ending after all.

THE END.

**Thank you everyone who has read this story, and to everyone who has reviewed! It means so much to me, especially since it's my first fanfiction ever! I will soon publish my new story, this time about Seth, so keep your eyes open! Love you all! And please review and tell me what you thought about the whole story. xoxo**


End file.
